


Varric

by Kauri



Series: NSFW Mini-Headcanons [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drunk Sex, Friends to Lovers, Other, Sex, fuzzy balls, sex puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kauri/pseuds/Kauri
Summary: Falling in love with Varric was easy.





	Varric

Falling in love with Varric was easy. Falling into his bed was comparably much harder. For all his wit, and teasing smiles, the Dwarf guards his heart –  _and_  his cock – as jealously as he does Bianca’s trigger. For a time, you convince yourself that his friendship will be enough. But it’s amazing how quickly something that’s  _everything_  can be so, so far from  _enough._ **  
**

You don’t remember the first time. You wake up in a tangle of blankets with a thick, hairy thigh slung across your stomach and an equally hairy pair of balls squashed against your shoulder.

The shock is part swooping joy, part bubble of laughter, and part dismay.

When he wakes, he takes in the empty bottles of ale, the come stains on the bed sheets, and the bare limbs – yours – tangled round him, with the calm air of a man who takes everything in stride. “Well,  _shit._  That was probably quite the story.”

You never find out if it was. Instead you write another chapter. Together.

He’s good with his fingers. Thick and calloused, they glide over your skin. Stroking that budding heat between your thighs, until your breath comes in broken, stuttering gasps, and you forget the one thing about Varric that’s always been true…

He’s even  _better_  with his mouth.

It’s best, you quickly learn, to keep that mouth occupied in bed. He has a tendency to narrate your love making if it isn’t. And there’s a limit to how many times one should hear their sex called  _“a fountain of untapped sweetness, awaiting a thirsty traveler”_ , or their asshole described as  _“startled”_. Laughter tangles with pleasure – it always has with Varric, but like this, pressed beneath him on a narrow bed, the pleasure wins out.

His fingers burrow, deep and sure, while his tongue explores the salt and slick of your center. He murmurs something – a smile pulling the scruff along his cheeks against tender skin. Poetry? Praise?  _Permission?_  You’re not sure, but it doesn’t matter. There isn’t a part of you he hasn’t known, hasn’t tasted. He rises up, still grinning, and presses himself into you, thrusts, short and sharp. His hips are fast, but the rest of it is slow – or not slow,  _lengthy._  You tell him so, and he chuckles in your ear, teeth sharp, and white.  _“Puns?_  That’s a spanking offense.”

The pace he sets is vigorous enough, that you’re too breathless to reply. And it is a long,  _long_  time of Varric sliding the length of himself in and out of you, before his rhythm, and his vocabulary, begin to falter. He fumbles for eloquence first, then for coherency. And when he comes, it is with a  _growl,_  loud, and low, and solid enough that you feel the vibration against your ribs.

He stays curled against your back –  _Hey, I never get to be the big anything_  – hips and knees tucked tightly against you, kissing whatever bare skin he can reach. But it isn’t really true.  _So much_  of Varric is larger than strictly necessary – his stories, his personality, his sense of humor.

His heart.

His dick.

And you laugh. You laugh until it hurts, and it hurts how much you love this man.

Varric laughs too, big and rumbly, but it fades into a whisper. His arms tighten around you, suddenly. “You’re not gonna break my heart, are you?” He’s still grinning, but there’s something in his eyes that doesn’t smile. “Seems I’ve gone and fallen in love.”

The sudden joy that arcs through you is so bright, you swear you’ll go blind. You want to kiss him, and cry, and press him into the corners of your soul. But the arms around you are  too tight to move. “You said –“

 _“I know._ Bit of a plot twist.” He rumbles, lips against the shell of your ear. “Surprised the hell out of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did not talk about my headcanons for dwarves and genital peircings. But I have headcanons about dwarves and genital piercings.


End file.
